


sticky sweet

by blazeofglory



Series: umbrellakink fills! [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, some nebulous AU where Dave is in the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/pseuds/blazeofglory
Summary: Klaus doesn't always want to eat.Dave provides anincentive.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Series: umbrellakink fills! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889470
Comments: 21
Kudos: 167





	sticky sweet

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at like 1:30am last night after obsessing over this kink meme prompt! this ain't my usual kink, but i just _had_ to.

"Dinner's ready!"

“I’m not hungry,” Klaus says with a shrug, perched on the kitchen counter instead of sitting across the table from Dave.

Dave gives Klaus a long look—and Klaus braces himself for a lecture. He’s gotten this before—mostly from Ben, but already a couple of times from Dave. They don’t think he eats enough, and they think he should _talk_ about it, and _work_ on it, and Klaus has had _enough_. He eats when he needs to, when the hunger gets to the point he can’t ignore, and he really can’t be bothered to eat three times a day. He doesn’t want another damn lecture and he doesn’t want dinner.

But Dave’s look isn’t stern this time. He bites his lip, cheeks flushing, and _oh_ , Klaus is intrigued now.

“I have this fantasy,” Dave says, flushing darker now. “It’s—well. I want to feed you.”

Klaus raises both brows, grinning and delighted. “Tell me more.”

“How about I show you, baby?” Dave counters.

Klaus isn’t naive—he knows this might just be a ploy to get him to eat. But he can’t say no to Dave when he’s like this, all bashful and charming, looking over at Klaus with his imploring blue eyes.

“Well, who am I to deny a man a fantasy?” Klaus teases, hopping down from the counter and finally joining Dave at the table. Dave smiles at him.

Dave made steak for dinner, and it really does smell amazing. It looks pretty good too, and so do the mashed potatoes. Maybe Klaus is hungry—he honestly isn’t the best at being able to tell, and he doesn’t really care that his stomach just growled.

Much to Klaus’s relief, Dave doesn’t load up a plate for him. Instead, Dave cuts a piece of his own steak and leans in close, holding out the fork to feed it to Klaus.

Klaus takes the bite and meets Dave’s eyes as he chews—Dave looks _pleased_.

“That’s good,” Dave says softly. “You’re a good boy.”

Oh. So it’s like _that._

Klaus can certainly work with this—Dave hasn’t taken this dynamic outside of the confines of their bed before, but Klaus definitely doesn’t mind it here.

“You like taking care of me, daddy?” Klaus asks as he scoots his chair closer to Dave’s and he watches Dave’s eyes grow darker.

“Yeah, baby,” Dave replies, smiling so sweetly. This man wears his heart on his sleeve, and he’s so in love with Klaus, to the point where Klaus’s insecurities can never even make him doubt it. It’s just so _obvious_ , from the way Dave looks at him and talks to him and holds his hand when they go out and the way Dave fucks him at night.

God, Klaus wants to be good for Dave.

When Dave cuts another small bite of steak, Klaus eats it, and he keeps eating each bite, until Dave is satisfied.

* * *

It becomes a habit. Klaus finds himself eating more, solely because he can’t fucking resist the way Dave looks at him in approval when he does, and he’s _weak_ for the way Dave feeds him. Dave’s hands are so big but so _gentle_ like this, feeding Klaus little pieces of fruit, like Klaus is some ancient god that Dave is worshipping.

It’s great for the ego.

“That’s it, baby,” Dave praises, a little breathless, and Klaus grins as he keeps moving—he’s in Dave’s lap, bouncing on his cock, lapping up every ounce of attention that Dave lavishes on him.

There’s strawberry juice dripping down Klaus’s chin, getting into his goatee, but he pays it no mind. When Dave lifts up another strawberry, Klaus just opens his mouth—Dave slips the berry inside, and his fingertips linger for just a second, a fleeting caress to Klaus’s lower lip.

The strawberry is so _sweet_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Klaus moans as Dave’s hands shift to Klaus’s hips, guiding his movement, pulling him down harder and faster onto Dave’s cock. “ _God,_ daddy!”

“So good for me,” Dave murmurs, leaning in to bite and suck at Klaus’s neck, licking over what must be trails of strawberry juice. “You’re so sweet for me, aren’t you?”

Klaus nods frantically, clutching tighter to Dave’s shoulders as he gets closer and closer. “I—I would do anything for you, daddy.”

“I just want you to come, sweetheart,” Dave murmurs, so _gentle_ , even as he fucks the life out of Klaus—and god, but Klaus fucking _loves_ this.

Klaus reaches down and wraps a hand around his cock, and it only takes a few strokes before he comes, splashing across Dave’s chest with a loud moan.

They stop moving for a moment as Klaus catches his breath, still shaky in the aftermath of his orgasm—he stays in place, clenching around Dave’s hard cock and moaning softly. Dave moves his hand from Klaus’s hip, but Klaus has his eyes closed—he doesn’t realize what Dave is doing until he feels gentle fingertips brushing his lips.

Instinctually, Klaus parts his lips and lets Dave feed him. He licks his own come off Dave’s fingers eagerly, and when he opens his eyes, Dave is staring right at him, looking so fucking _hungry_.

“Good boy,” Dave murmurs, cupping Klaus’s cheek in his sticky hand, thumb caressing Klaus’s cheekbone. “Next time, I’ll get you chocolate covered strawberries, how does that sound?”

“You spoil me, daddy,” Klaus replies softly. He clenches around Dave again, drawing a low groan from his lover. “You wanna feed my ass your come?”

Dave snorts gracelessly, and Klaus laughs too.

“That was supposed to come out sexier,” Klaus says, still giggling. It’s crazy, really, how Dave is still looking at him like that, _lovestruck_ , like Klaus has never done anything wrong.

“You’re still really fucking sexy,” Dave points out with a grin. “Get on your hands and knees.”

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah,” Klaus replies, and Dave looks pleased by his enthusiasm. Reluctantly, Klaus pulls off Dave’s cock, quickly getting into position, ass in the air, eager to be filled back up.

Dave doesn’t disappoint. One second, his hands are on Klaus’s hips, and then the next, he’s thrusting inside him, hard and fast, getting so _deep,_ and Klaus moans.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Klaus gasps out. “God—god, that’s so— _fuck_.”

“You take it so fucking well,” Dave praises, sounding breathless as he slams his cock into Klaus. “ _Everything_ I give you, you take it. You’re so good for me.”

Klaus just keeps moaning, just _taking it_ as Dave fucks him hard. He’s so sensitive after already coming, and he fucking _loves_ it like this, out of his mind with pleasure and just a little bit of pain, soaking in every sweet little thing that Dave says. He really would do _anything_ for Dave—any position, any kink; he’ll eat _any food_.

“Please, daddy,” Klaus moans. “Please, please, come in me!”

Dave thrusts _harder_ , and after just a few more thrusts, he groans as he comes, buried deep inside Klaus. Klaus can feel every fucking drop of it, shooting so deep inside him, and he moans, clenching around Dave.

“Fuck,” Dave says with a breathless laugh, carefully pulling out of Klaus. Klaus rolls over, flushed and smiling up at Dave. “You’re amazing.”

“I know,” Klaus replies, stretching on the bed with a soft noise, and Dave snorts softly.

Dave lays back down and Klaus snuggles up immediately, letting out a soft, content sigh. Klaus feels so _full_ , after Dave hand fed him lunch and then took him to bed, feeding him all those strawberries. It’s not a feeling he’s all that used to, but he’s getting there.

He thinks he likes it.


End file.
